EL ÁNGEL
by Gaby34355
Summary: Esta historia no tiene que ver ni con mi vida ni con mis vicios   ...es sobre una historia que me inventé después de un momento drampatico XD, espero que les guste ;D


**HOOLAAA =D…JEJEJEJEJEJE…TENÍA UN POQUIS DE TIEMPO LIBRE Y ME HE DECIDIDO A HACER UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DESPUÉS DE TENER UN MOMENTO DRAMÁTICO XD…COSAS MÍAS ¬¬…EN FIN U.U…JEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LES LLEGUE AL CORAZONCITO Y TAMBIÉN QUE LOS HAGA LLORAR TT0TT…Y A MI SÍ ;D…JEJEJEJEJEJE…BUENOPS AQUÍ LES VA o.O…**

* * *

><p>"<strong>EL ÁNGEL…"<strong>

-….TENGO MIEDO…NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO DE ESTA MANERA…TENGO MIEDO…NO SIENTO NADA DE MI CUERPO…ES MÁS… ¿DEBO SONREIR O DEBO LLORAR? O.o….-

-MMMM….PUES DEPENDE DE TI ^^….-

-¿DEPENDE DE MI O.o…?-

-SI…SI ERES FELIZ Y SONRÍES O SI ERES TRISTE Y LLORAS.-

-¿SI QUIERO LLORAR?-

-YO ESTARÉ AHÍ PARA TI ^^.-

-¿Y SI QUIERO REIR?-

-YO SONREIRÉ CONTIGO.-

-¿QUIÉN ERES TU O.o….?-

-¿NO ME RECUERDAS? O.o…LA PERSONA QUE SIEMPRE ESTABA A TU LADO U.U…

-O.o…. ¿EL RATERO?-

-NO ¬¬….SOY LA PERSONA QUE DIO TODO POR TI -

-MMMMM….NO SÉ 0….-

-ANDA, TU PUEDES ^^.-

-AHHHHH…YA SÉ =D….-

-¿QUIÉN SOY =D?-

-LA VECINA U.U…SIEMPRE ESTABA A MI LADO.-

-NO -.-

-MMMM…U.U…Y DIME… ¿POR QUÉ TIENES ALAS NEGRAS? O.o…-

-^^….ES UNA DE LAS COSAS PARA SABER QUIEN SOY.-

-MMMM…¬¬…NO SE….-

-¿TE RINDES?-

-SI U.U…-

-PUES DIGAMOS QUE AHORA ESTAS TRISTE….-

-TAL VEZ…-

-Y DE PRONTO ESTÁS FELIZ…-

-SI O.o…ES MUY RARO…PERO CREO QUE ES POR LA ADOLESCENCIA ¬¬…-

-TE EQUIVOCAS.-

-¿EHHHH O.o…?-

-TU SURIMIENTO ESTA EN ESTAS ALAS…JUNTO CON TUS LLANTOS.-

-¿POR QUÉ LOS TIENES TU?-

-PORQUE YO QUIERO LLEVARLOS…ADEMÁS SON TUS ÚLTIMOS LAMENTOS…-

-Y… ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO POR MI?-

-PORQUE TE QUIERO Y POR ESO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO…PARA SEGUIR CARGANDO LA MITAD DE TUS PENAS…PARA QUE AUNQUE SEA PUEDAS SONREIR UN POCO…-

-NO MEREZCO QUE HAGAS ESO POR MI…-

-NO LO CREO ^^…MERECE LA PENA.-

-¿POR QUÉ? HAY PERSONAS MEJORES QUE YO…QUE SON MUCHO MÁS CARISMÁTICAS Y BONITAS… ¿POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE YO?-

-ESA ES LA RAZÓN.-

-¿EHHH O.o…?-

-SI ^^…ALGUNAS PERSONAS QUE SON BONITAS, CARISMÁTICAS Y TODO LO QUE PUEDE SER ATRACTIVO…NO TIENEN FÉ NI TAMPOCO CREEN…SOLO SE ALEJAN MÁS Y MÁS DE MI, EN CAMBIO HAY PERSONAS QUE SE ARREPIENTEN…Y VUELVEN A MI.-

-TU… ¿QUIÉN ERES?-

-¿AÚN NO ADIVINAS -_-?-

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…ES QUE SOY MEDIA LELA =P-

-TU… ¿ESTABAS TRISTE?-

-ALGO ¬¬…-

-¿ESTABAS SUPLICANDO?-

-¿ME ESTÁS ESPIANDO -_-?-

-JEJEJEJEJE…ES QUE TU ME LLAMASTE…Y ME SUPLICASTE…POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ.-

-MMMM…¬¬…LA VERDAD ES QUE SI.-

-PUES POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ ^^…PORQUE CREÍSTE EN MI, TUVISTE FÉ DE QUE ESTARÍA AQUÍ…Y ASÍ ES COMO VINE Y AHORA ESTOY CARGANDO CON TUS PENAS…PORQUE TUVISTE FÉ.-

-¿ERES UN ÁNGEL CON MIS SUFRIMIENTOS?-

-ESTÁS CERCA U.U…-

-NOSEEE O… ¿QUIÉN ERES?-

-SOY EL HIJO DE TU PADRE ^^-

-¿DESDE CUÁNDO TENGO DOS HERMANOS O.o…?-

-JEJEJEJEJE…NO DE ESE MODO U.U…SINO TU HERMANO ESPIRITUAL =D.-

-¿ESTÁS EN DROGAS O QUÉ? ¬¬.-

-DE ESO ERA DE LO QUE TE QUERÍA PROTEGER…PERO…LLEGUÉ TARDE.-

-YO NO ANDO EN DROGAS O.o…-

-POR SI LO PENSASTE ¬¬…-

-JEJEJEJEJEJE ^^…NO LO PENSÉ…Y ¿QUIÉN ERES? ¬¬…APARTE DE MI HERMANO…-

-PUES APARTE DE TU HERMANO…DIGAMOS QUE…NUESTRO PADRE ME ORDENÓ A DAR MI SANGRE POR TI =D… ¿TE DÁ UNA PISTA?-

-MMMMM….¬¬….TAL VEZ…SINO ME EQUIVOCO…ERES LO QUE YO ESPERABA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO…JEJEJEJEJE…SUPONGO QUE YA LLEGASTE…QUE ALEGRÍA ^^…TENÍA MIEDO…POR ESO TE SUPLIQUÉ…GRACIAS POR VENIR…YA SÉ QUIEN ERES…-

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…QUE BUENO…AHORA VÁMONOS.-

-¿EHHHH O.o…? ¿A DÓNDE?-

-PORQUE TUVISTE FÉ…PORQUE CREÍSTE EN MI, EN NUESTRO PADRE Y SUPLICASTE QUE VINIERA…AHORA TE LLEVARÉ CON ÉL…

-PERO…Y MIS PADRES…NO LOS PUEDO DEJAR…ADEMAS… ¿POR QUÉ ESTAN LLORANDO? O.o…NO COMPRENDO…-

-CUANDO RECUPERES LA MEMORIA LO COMPRENDERAS…AHORA VAMOS ^^.-

-BUENO….-

*Las dos personas subieron al cielo…y debajo de aquel escenario se podía ver en medio de la calle, un carro destruido y al lado de él; a una chica de 14 años, en el suelo, con sangre corriendole por todo el cuerpo, al lado de ella…sus padres llorando desconsolados, sin saber que hacer…su corazón ya no palpitaba…había muerto. Después de unos días de lo que fue su entierro se descubrió su muerte, había sido atropellada por unos adolescentes de 15 años, todos estaban conduciendo drogados. Los reportes decían que la joven estaba llorando mientras cruzaba la calle y por un segundo se descuidó y miró al cielo…ignorando por completo al carro que le venía encima…los jóvenes fueron detenidos, todo quedó resuelto excepto una cosa…la razón por la que la chica lloraba y por qué en su entierro tenía una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras que de sus ojos salían unas penetrantes lágrimas…Nunca se supo porque el motivo de este extraño fenómeno…pero se espera que la chica pueda descanzar en paz…y que sus padres tomen consuelo en esa sonrisa pensando que ahora ella está en un mejor lugar.*

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAA…TTOTT… ¿LES HIZO LLORAR? JEJEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ;D…ADIEU~~~ Y POR FIS PONGAN REVIEWS :3…ME GUSTA VER LO QUE PIENSAN XD…JEJEJEJEJE…<strong>


End file.
